


All I Want (For Christmas)

by verchwereality



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Mischief, Presents, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, THEY ARE SO FLUFFY, Xiaodery, hendery best boy, i did NOT edit this, i still don't know how to tag, necklace, xiaojun don't cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verchwereality/pseuds/verchwereality
Summary: for a talented lyricist, xiaojun sure struggled whenever it came to henderyOR a short xiaodery piece, where they spend their christmas together! this was inspired by first winter by iu & sung sikyung <3
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	All I Want (For Christmas)

“Jun! Junnie, look at me! Junjun!”

The unsuspecting boy in question hummed in response and turned around to find a fistful of snow in his face launched by his boyfriend. Brushing it off, he faced said boyfriend - a laughing Hendery - with a determined look, his pink lips forming a pout as he bent down to gather some snow. He aimed it in the direction of the younger and managed to hit his target, catching him off guard. Snowball after snowball, Xiaojun was just launching the cold, white stuff rapidly at Hendery in revenge, laughing as the latter tried to dodge only to fail rather miserably.

The victim of the continuous snowball attacks decided to put an end to it and dived at Xiaojun, falling on top of him and causing the two to crash rather humorously onto the ground. Xiaojun grunted under the newly added weight on top of him that was his boyfriend. The latter could only peer at the older with a sheepish smile as they continued to lay on the ground that was freshly covered with snow just a few hours ago. Both did not move to get up as Hendery placed both his hands on either side of Xiaojun’s head, caging him in. They stayed like that for a while just staring at each other, warm breaths puffing out into white clouds as they tried to catch their breath when Hendery spoke.

"I can't believe the year is already ending. It felt like it just started..."

A pause.

Then a whisper, "Especially with you."

A soft laugh slipped past Xiaojun's lips as he gazed at Hendery.

"That was extremely cheesy Hen, but coming from you, it wasn't unexpected," Xiaojun teased, earning a puppy-like grin from his boyfriend.

A comfortable silence passed between the both of them before Hendery spoke again, "You know I mean it, right? How much you mean to me, I mean.”

Xiaojun watched as a gentle smile settled on Hendery's handsome features, and he answered the latter's question with a simple nod and an expression of pure fondness. Carefully, he reached out and brushed the tips of Hendery’s long brown hair out of his eyes. The older watched the lights from their surroundings reflect in the younger’s warm brown orbs, making them twinkle as if they hold all the stars in the sky. They only prove to draw Xiaojun in and craning his neck upward, he gently cupped Hendery’s cheeks with both his hands and pressed their lips together in a delicate manner.

At first, it was a mere brush of lips then Hendery melted into the kiss, sweetly kissing back. His mouth moved against the older’s and when his lips parted slightly, the content sigh he let out tickling at Xiaojun’s skin, the older deepened the kiss. In the cold, the latter could feel the warmth from the other pressed up against him. Xiaojun wanted so much to tell Hendery how much he loved him, that he deserved so much more than he could offer and how he was the love of his life. But those words died in his mouth whenever he laid eyes on Hendery. The younger was simply ethereal, no words could describe how perfect he is, and nothing could be more beautiful and flawless than he, rendering the older speechless more often than not. 

When they pulled apart, both of them were panting slightly, looks of unadulterated affection on each of their faces for the other. Hendery pulled Xiaojun up so that both of them were now sitting in an upright position on the ground and reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a blue velvet box roughly around the size of any other ring box and gave it to the older. With a questioning look, Xiaojun opened the box, and upon seeing what was fitted snugly in the soft material, he gasped. 

Xiaojun opened the box to find a rose gold necklace with a ring in the chain. The ring had their initials engraved on it with a heart in the middle: gh ♡ xj. Gently, Hendery picked up the necklace and helped the older put it on. The cold metal resting on Xiaojun’s skin caused him to shiver as Hendery clasped the necklace around his neck. 

“Do you like it?” Hendery asked softly, a gentle smile on his lips.

Xiaojun could only dare to breathe, afraid to destroy the moment as he replied in a whisper. “It’s beautiful. I love it so much, but you didn’t have to. I didn’t even prepare anything.”

Hendery took the older’s hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay, I wanted to. You deserve it.”

It took all of Xiaojun to will himself not to cry. He wanted to thank the younger for his heartwarming gesture with more than just words but he didn’t know how to. For a talented lyricist, Xiaojun sure struggled whenever it came to Hendery. He could only manage, “I love you. So very much.”

Hendery’s face lit up even more at his words - which was practically impossible, in Xiaojun’s completely unbiased opinion - and replied, “I love you too, more than anything in this world.”

Despite being in freezing subzero temperature, Xiaojun felt warmth spread from his heart to every inch of his being as he snuggled up to the warmest place on earth, in Hendery’s embrace. All he wanted for Christmas, he already had.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy, if you've reached the end of this fic, thank you so much for reading! it has been awhile since i wrote so i decided to do one for christmas hehe hope u like it, happy holidays! pls leave kudos and let me know in the comments if you enjoyed or there are things i can improve on~


End file.
